The secret
by stylewriter565
Summary: Harry is in his fourth year at Hogwarts. Meanwhile Sirius is still on the run from the ministry, but with an important piece of information. Was Gram Potter hiding something about her past? Could it help Harry? Its up to Sirius to deliver it to harry.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything JKR owns everything

Chapter 1

'I'll show this to Harry later,' Sirius thought as he folded the wrinkled piece of parchment and put it in his pocket. He had received the parchment from James just before he died. 'Pity,' Sirius thought, 'Why did James have to die? There was so much that he wanted to teach Harry….'

Sirius' thoughts were interrupted by a knocking at the door. Carefully Sirius concealed himself inside the cupboard. Clearly the ministry was after him once again. He heard a familiar voice say a single sentence.

"Well Mr. Black must be someplace else," Dumbledore stated putting back his wand.

"We must find him," Fudge replied.

"Perhaps his magic has left traces I think I can feel it over here."

"Very well we shall follow this new trail, Albus."

As soon as Fudge spoke Dumbledore slid something into the mail slot addressed to Sirius. It was from Harry. Fudge whipped around at the sound of the metal covering clinking back down on the slot.

"What was that, Albus?" Fudge asked eyeing Dumbledore carefully.

"Nothing Cornelius I was simply putting the mail in for the muggles so it would not be lost when they returned."

Fudge turned around and followed Dumbledore on the new 'trail' they had found. Sirius waited a good half hour before coming out of the cupboard. He saw the single letter sitting on the WELCOME mat. He picked it up and noticed the handwriting right away. It was Harry's hand on the envelope. Sirius tore open the envelope. It was a note from Harry stating to his Godfather that he had been chosen to compete in the Triwizard tournament. Sirius gasped at the prospect of this. He ran to the desk of the muggle house and found some suitable stationary. He took the pen from the pencil cup. He wrote a quick note to Harry.

Dear Harry,

How could this have happened? Hogwarts is no longer safe Harry. Are you alright? What about the others? Write me as soon as you can….don't send Headwig she will be intercepted.

-Sirius

'This is bad,' though Sirius,' Very bad. I have a feeling someone is behind this someone Harry should not come in contact with.' He ignored the thought for now though considering that Harry had not even been in the first task yet. He had more important things on his mind like getting out of this house without being caught by Fudge. Sirius well knew that Dumbledore knew he was innocent. That was all thanks to his godson Harry Potter. Sirius quickly fled the house through the back door. He stopped abruptly in his tracks.

**A/N: This has been thrown together as it came out of my head so feel free to do well really anything R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sirius looked into the eyes of a familiar man. Staggering back he saw that it was Arthur Weasley.

"Merlin's Beard you scared me Arthur," Sirius breathed as he fell back against the wall.

"Sirius Black. Come with me. I am taking you back where you belong," Arthur replied.

"Arthur you can't do that," Sirius said staying where he was.

"I must."

"Arthur listen to me, Harry has been entered into the Triwizard tournament by someone who I feel Is not friendly. I need to stay in touch with him and that will not be possible in Azkaban, Arthur."

"Sirius I could lose my job if I let you go! I could use the reward money if you would just come with me."

"No Arthur I will not come with you."

"Stupefy."

Sirius fell to the ground stunned. His eyes looked to the skies. Arthur proceeded to levitate Sirius down the road. Arthur saw Fudge and was about to run after him with Sirius when he saw Dumbledore. He could feel something coming from Dumbledore, something that told him not to run with the Sirius up to the Minister of magic. So Arthur stopped and took Sirius back to the house. Arthur set him down in the grass and then unstunned him. Sirius sat up on the lawn and looked at Arthur.

"You took me back? Why the fucking hell would you take me back?" Sirius asked looking puzzled.

"Well after I stunned you and was carrying you down the street I saw the Minister. But Dumbledore was with him and I got this feeling from Dumbledore that I should bring you back."

"Good thing you listened to the old man. Otherwise you could have had both of us in some serious trouble."

"What is so urgent that you get it to Harry anyway?"

"it is none of your business Arthur."

"If I am going to let you go free with no intentions of ever searching for you again I at least want to know what you are conveying to Harry."

"Very well very well. But you have to promise me Arthur you won't tell anyone. Not even Molly," Sirius said pulling out a folded piece of parchment from his pocket.

Arthur snatched it away. As he unfolded the paper he noticed the hand of the person on the paper. It was James' hand, messily scrawled letter that were hard to read. Arthur thought that it was amazing that James could have passed any standard examination with that kind of handwriting. Arthur now held the small piece of parchment in his hands unfolded. There was a simple message scrawled on it. The note was addressed to Sirius and Arthur gasped as he saw it. The awe on his face quickly turned to anger as he realized what this meant.

"Sirius! How could you keep this from Harry? He needed to know this ages ago. It explains everything more clearly," Arthur stated as he looked at Sirius.

" Sorry I was in prison for most of my life and 86% of Harry's," Sirius replied.

"You could have passed it to someone before you were imprisoned."

"Sorry I don't carry very important information that the Ministry would love to have in my pocket assuming that someone will frame me…" Sirius trailed off looking at the face of Arthur.

"Y-you didn't kill those people?" Arthur asked surprised at the stutter in his voice.

"No Peter Pettigrew did."

"Well then I guess you wouldn't have had this on you. I'm sorry Sirius. Let me take you to a pub and we can get a drink."

"No if I am seen in public then I'll be sent back for sure."

"Then come back to my house I will fix you a cup of tea. Please you do look dreadful Sirius."

"One cup of tea…wait isn't your house well protected?" Sirius asked eyeing Arthur suspiciously.

"Not anymore Sirius. We have proved ourselves capable of watching after the Burrow ourselves."

"Alright then one cup of tea and then I shall be on my way."

Sirius grabbed Arthur's arm to apparate seeing as he didn't have a wand. Soon they were in the yard walking up to the Burrow.

Molly furrowed her brow as she looked at the clock. Surly Arthur should be home by now. He has been gone for hours upon hours. She was starting to feel uneasy. 'What if something has happened to him,' she thought. In response to her stress Molly's knitting needles clacked together faster. Her needles always flew when she was nervous or tired. She then saw someone apparate into the yard. She looked out the window to see not one but two figures walking towards the door. She gasped as they approached. One of them was in jail clothes. Molly ran to the door and then out into the yard.

"Arthur who are you bringing home…." She was stopped in midsentence when she saw her cousin limping toward her. "Sirius? Oh Sirius is that really you?"

"Yes it's me Molly," Sirius confirmed with a flash of his not so brilliant anymore smile.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Molly roared.

"Molly dear he didn't kill anyone," Arthur tried reassuring her.

Molly looked at Arthur surprised.

"And I suppose you are going to fall for his tricks too?" she asked eyeing her husband.

"Molly he isn't tricking us. I believe Sirius and I think that we should have him in for a cup of tea and a warm meal," Arthur replied straightening himself so he was roughly two inches taller than Molly.

"Can I give him verituserum to make sure?" she asked.

"Yes Molly you can give it to me if it will make you feel better," Sirius chimed in.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley turned to look at him alarmed. They had almost forgotten he was there.

A/N: So what did you think? Please review if you are reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Disclaimer: See chapter one

"Sirius it would make you tell terrible truths," Molly said.

"Molly dear if Sirius did not kill anyone there will be no terrible truth to tell," Arthur reminded her.

"Oh Molly just slip it to me so I can have a cup of tea and then be on my way again," Sirius proclaimed.

Molly went to the cupboard and fished out a small vile of liquid. She took some of it and poured it into Sirius' mouth. After a few moments when she was sure the potion had taken effect Molly started to question Sirius.

"Sirius Black how long were you in Azkaban?"

"Twelve years," Sirius replied.

"Did you kill those people in the alley?"

"No it was Peter Pettigrew."

"Is the ministry following you?"

"Yes, but for now they have been led off of my trail."

"Are you hiding anything from us?"

"Well I do have an important information for Harry."

"Tell me."

"I am allowed to tell no one….but I am allowed to show you the answer to your question."

Sirius handed the piece of paper to Molly. As she read the old crumpled paper her eyes got wide. She put her hand to her mouth as she finished the reading the message. 'No no this can't be right,' she thought. Apparently Sirius could read what she was thinking.

"It is correct Molly. James told me to give it to Harry at the right time. I think that time may be this year considering the fact he has been entered in the Triwizard Tournament."

"Wait what? Why haven't I been notified about this before?" Molly questioned.

"I did not know until yesterday that Harry was placed in it. I think it is a plot to destroy him but for now I shall see what happens and then if necessary I will take action," Sirius responded.

"He is a young man that can probably barely handle the emotions he is going through and you want to put him through a deadly tournament where he could possibly be killed?" Molly asked eyeing Sirius suspiciously.

"Molly he is the boy who lived," Sirius reminded her.

"Boy who lived or boy who made a muffin, I don't care he is still a boy and not able to handle these kind of things," Molly hissed.

"Molly, I think this is out of our hands. Is there really anything we can do from here at the Burrow?" Arthur questioned his wife.

"No I suppose not," Molly replied looking at Arthur. Her head then snapped back to Sirius, " And just when are you planning on giving Harry that piece of information Sirius?"

"As soon as I get a return owl from the boy. Or if not that then as soon as I can fin 'im," Sirius responded looking at Molly.

"Well how about I fix some tea then. And perhaps some sandwiches…you looked starved Sirius," Molly said bustling towards the kitchen.

"Can I get that to go Molly…the food I mean," Sirius asked politely.

"Where on earth could you be off to Sirius Black?" Molly asked.

"I have business of my own," Sirius said.

**A/N: Sorry this is kind of a bad chapter…and sorry it is so late I have had to focus on school until my head about burst. Please if you looked at or read this story please please please review it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Sirius headed out of the Burrow he thought about his next plan of action. He assumed that he should go into hiding once again in order to keep the ministry off his tale. He also needed to find Harry though. He needed to tell him his theory of who was behind all this mess. 'First I shall have to worry about the ministry,' he thought to himself knowing that Harry had good friends. Sirius set off with his sandwich and piece of parchment. He walked into the woods that surrounded the area. After what seemed like hours of walking he came to a small clearing and rested for a while. He was thinking about when he should give the parchment to Harry. He decided that after the first task would be a good time. That way harry would not be in such a great danger but still have plenty of warning not to get too involved in the tournament. Sirius suddenly realized a good place to stay and headed off to number 12 Grimmauld Place. As he walked he thought about the day that James had given him the parchment.

(Flashback)

"_Sirius please take this," James stated._

"_James? What on earth is this?" Sirius questioned looking at the crisp piece of parchment in his hand._

"_It is the most well kept Potter secret."_

"_What are you doin giving it to me?"_

"_Sirius you know Voldemort will be after Lily and I. If we die then that piece of information needs to be kept hidden from Voldemort. Read it and keep it safe."_

_Sirius read the parchment with his eyes growing wider with every sentence. 'How was this even possible? NO James has to be lying to me.'_

"_Very funny James," Sirius said waving the parchment in the air, "But do you honestly believe that I'd fall for something like that."_

"_Sirius this isn't a joke," James replied, "I really don't know myself how it is possible but it is somehow….." _

(End)

Sirius was interrupted from James last sentence by some voices. He was still in the woods about a mile or so from Grimmauld place. Sirius panicked and climbed the nearest tree there was holding on tight to the now fragile and decaying piece of parchment. He looked down to see some aurors searching about twenty feet away from him. Sirius looked at the tree branch on the next tree over. It was very close only about a foot and a half step away. He slowly crawled over the branch he was on and carefully climbed onto the next one without making much noise. Since the forest was dense he managed to do this until he found a small road. Being careful that there were no aurors around he jumped from the last tree and landed on the pavement with a slight thud. He turned and realized he had no clue to where he was. Eventually due to where the sun was in the sky (it was evening by this time) he figured that North was to his left and that was the direction he should take. He walked until he could see the lamps outside of Grimmauld Place. Upon looking at the entrance he knew he should not have come, outside of his old house there were multiple aurors and other various people some of whom he didn't recognize. He felt a hand swiftly grab his shoulder.

"Sirius what are you doing here," a voice asked.

"Well I would think that I could come back to my old house without getting caught," Sirius responded.

"Well, that doesn't look possible at the moment."

"There has to be some way I can get into that house, Remus," Sirius said turning to face his friend.

"Let me think on this one. I've got it," Remus snapped his fingers.

"Well what is this brilliant plan of yours?" Sirius asked feeling a little more than nervous.

"I'll walk you in."

"What walk me in, but Mooney they can see they aren't dumb. I'll be taken back to Azkaban immediately."

"Not that kind of walk, this kind of walk," Remus said das he conjured up a leash and collar.

"Remus are you serious? You want to walk me into my own house as a dog?"

"I'm serious Sirius. Now be a good dog and morph yourself so the people don't recognize you."

Sirius gave a reluctant sigh knowing that he was fighting a losing battle. He turned himself into the scraggly big black dog and looked up at Remus waiting for the leash and collar to be put on. However, before doing that Remus swiped his want over Sirius' messy fur. The fur was instantly combed and neatly cut as if Sirius had just gotten a bath.

"So they really won't speculate at all," Remus said giving Sirius a wink. Sirius gave a small whine and Remus patted him on the head saying good boy. They walked down to the end of the street by means of the woods and made their way to Number 12. As they approached the guards straightened up and inspected the man with a dog coming toward them. The guards had been told to look for an unkempt, large, black dog. This dog though seemed very well groomed and not too big. As Remus tried to pass between the guards a hand stopped him.

"Which one are you going to?" The guard asked looking at Remus warily.

"Number 12," Remus stated clearly.

"You do know sir that Number 12 is being kept under strict surveillance in case the murderer Sirius Black was to return?"

"Yes I am aware of that. I am also aware that I have been permitted by Dumbledore to use this place for the Phoenix meetings."

"Oh the order has come back?" the man asked looking shocked.

"Yes and I am Remus Lupin and this is my dog Blaze."

"Oh well sir I am very sorry please continue into the house. I'm sure you know your way in," he patted the head of Blaze saying, "You seem like a good boy Blaze."

Sirius barked and then licked the man's hand whining softly giving the best puppy eyes that he could. Both of the guards laughed and waved Remus through so he could get to the house. Once near the stoop Remus muttered the spell and Number 12 appeared in between 11 and 13. Remus stepped inside with Sirius close behind him. When they got in the house both ran up the stairs into Sirius' room. Once there Sirius turned into his normal form knowing that the aurors might sense it outside.

"Thank you Remus, that was a wonderful act," Sirius said sitting down on his bed.

"Well you did a very good job of playing the 'good boy'," Remus laughed.

"You think the bark and lick added a touch?"

"Of course. James did always say were very sweet as a dog."

"Yes well, _I_ mean how else does one get by in the world as a dog?"

"Well I suppose I shall have dinner," Remus stated conjuring a plate of turkey.

"I shall go bathe and then have some dinner," Sirius stated going to the bathroom.

"I'll do some laundry for you," Remus offered.

"Sure thanks. Oh be sure to take the piece of parchment out of my pants…..just leave it on the table."

"Sure thing Sirius."

Just then there was a loud bang on the door and both men froze where they were. Who could possibly be calling?

**A/N: SO who is at the door? Is it someone dangerous? Why doesn't Sirius want Remus to read the note? R&R! Hope you enjoyed**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sirius glanced at Remus and motioned for him to come near the door. Sirius moved a bit closer and then they heard another bang. Both men jumped backwards. The bang came again about two minutes later.

"I'll go down and see who is there," Remus whispered.

"OK," Sirius mouthed back.

Remus slowly crept down the stairs to the landing where the banging was going on. He faintly heard a voice outside the door.

"Hey will you open up the bloody door," one of the voices yelled.

"Yes I'm coming sorry was putting some water on for tea," Remus said opening the door. Their wand Iight blinded him momentarily against the darkening sky. Standing in front of him stood one of the officers and several other aurors looking rather suspicious. Remus understood what was happening but decided to play dumb for a bit before any wands were drawn.

"What are you in need of tonight? Can I get you tea?"

"No. We don't need any tea. What we do need is the prisoner Sirius Black," the head of the group said.

"Sirius Black? Well you must be mad to think that he has been here or still is here. I walked the house don't you think I would have noticed?"

"He can go undetected, sir, for quite some time."

"Well I'll check the rest of the house and then get back to you."

"I think Remus it would be better if we searched the house."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that."

"Why not?"

"Well I need a bath yet today and I wish to have some privacy."

"Sir this will only take a few moments."

"I'm afraid I need a bath very bad."

"Sir let us into the house."

"No."

"Then….."

The man didn't have time to finish his sentence.

**AN: Soooo what happened? Any guesses? If you do I'll dedicate the next Chappy to you. Oh and sorry this chappy is so short wanted to get suspense and **


	6. Authors note

**AN: Sorry guys that I have to do this to you. This story **_**The Secret **_**will be discontinued. I have not received and comments just a lot of hits and the one remark that I did get was very rude and scathing. I am sorry for this but there is another Fic that I am working on that I have had two comments on that are asking me to update. So I will focus on those stories more. Thank you. I admit my writing was not the greatest so yeah. Thanks for understanding.**

**-Stylewriter565**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The man didn't get to finish his sentence. Remus' wand was held in front of him and he had a bestial look in his eyes. The next person came up to him and he hit her with a stunning spell too. Some of the other wizards came forward but they were quickly knocked back by Remus. After he had finished knocking them out he dusted his robe, 'No one takes down a Marauder that easily,' he thought as he ventured back up the stairs to find Sirius. Soon though he heard footsteps coming after him. He turned around to see another witch coming at him. 'This has to be a person that was not with that group,' he thought as he drew out his wand once more. She tackled him though and they both went down the stairs. She was on top of him like lightning. She punched him in the face, hard. Remus ignored the blood and grabbed the woman's thin arm before she could do anymore damage. She looked at Remus with fire in her eyes and made a growling like noise. He pushed her off and stood up. However, within another minute she had jumped on his back and was pounding him with her fists. HE did something then that was not something a gentleman should do. He ran backwards into the nearest wall hearing an 'ugh' and feeling the weight start to fall off his shoulders. He dropped the woman onto the ground and ran up the stairs to where Sirius was.

"Sirius we need to get out of here now," Remus said.

"Why what happened down there?" Sirius demanded.

"I'll tell you when we are somewhere safe," Remus panted out of breath.

Sirius quickly grabbed Remus' arm and they apparated. When they arrived at their destination Sirius looked around and realized he did not know where they were. He looked to see a sign Marble Lane the road was. He had never heard of a Marble Lane.

"Remus where exactly are we?" Sirius asked wondering where his friend had apparated him to.

"Sirius we are in the United States. This is called Franklin Park. It's a suburb of Pittsburgh, PA," Remus replied.

"How and why did you pick here?" Sirius asked.

"My parents used to take me here sometimes to visit my cousin when I was little that was of course before the incident," Remus said.

"Remus are there usually large owls flying around franklin Park?"

"No but I think that might be Headwig she must have flown for a while to find us."

Headwig flew down and landed on Sirius's arm. He took the small piece of parchment from her beak. He carefully unfolded the note and read what Harry had to say.

"It says here that Harry survived the first task but only just. Broom is in bad shape and he says he got burned a little," Sirius repeated scanning Harry's letter, "Oh Remus this looks terrifying."

"What is it?" Remus asked snatching the parchment from Sirius, "Oh God he had to battle a dragon? And a Hungarian Horntail nonetheless. God I'm glad he survived. In all the history that I have read I have never seen them battling dragons before. This must be something new. And Harry is the youngest wizard yet."

"He'll be the youngest to win," Sirius responded.

"Yes I have no doubt that even if he doesn't win Harry will make it out alive. Some people don't and that is what scares me. We will have to write him back and let him know that we are here for him."

"When should I disclose this piece of information to him?" Sirius asked handing a piece of paper to Remus. Remus looked over the parchment carefully before turning wide-eyed and looked back at Sirius.

"Seven years ago," Remus responded.

**A/N: So there you have it the next chappy I have decided to continue aside from the rude comment. I won't let it bother me. Some people won't like my writing. PS: sorry if this is kinda a crappy chappie I've been under the weather and this was what came out of my under the weather brain. Also would one of you be opposed to being my Beta reader?**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN:SO hopefully this is the day where I will update all of my stories…..I haven't touched this one in about two months and I apologize it's just inspiration cannot be bought. **

Remus carefully handed back the piece of parchment. Sirius snatched it away gratefully. Now many people knew the secret and they would have to tell Harry sooner or later. Sirius decided that it would be best if he told Harry the piece of information after the second task was complete. He had no clue why but he had a feeling that the third task would be dangerous and that Harry would need to use this piece of information to come out unscathed. Remus started to walk.

"Remus where are we going?" Sirius asked reluctantly following his best friend.

"To the old house that we used to rent on Marble Lane," Remus replied walking to one of the houses on the small road. He stood in front of a large field. There was nothing there. Remus smiled and sighed with relief.

"Well here we are," he said looking at Sirius.

"Did you use to rent a tent or something and stay on this property because I hate to disappoint you Remus but there really is nothing here," Sirius pointed out. 'Has my best mate gone mental?' he thought as he looked at the smirk on Remus' face.

"Domus lucis domus lucis," Remus chanted twice. A few moments later something started to waver in the middle of the field. It soon became clear that the object was in fact a house. Once it came into full view Sirius could see that the house was very beautiful. It was a two story house made of red brick. Black shutters adorned the windows and a cherry door finished the house. Upon closer inspection one could see that the house was indeed of a splendid saltbox style. The two men walked up to the house looking around carefully to make sure that no muggles would see them. Thankfully no one did and they slipped inside the house undetected. Once inside Remus gestured for Sirius to follow him into the sitting room.

"Sirius you need to get that information to Harry. He could die if you don't. Do you want to be responsible for the death of your own godson?"

"No Remus I don't, but I think that we should wait until Harry has completed the second task. I feel like if I give him the information too soon then he will lose due to the shock of it, yet again give it too late and he will die. I think though we should at least write him back while we have the time."

_Dear Harry,_

_ Sorry that I have not been in touch lately. I ran into Remus and we have been on the run from the ministry and the police ever since. I hope all is well with you. I am keeping Hedwig for now so our letters may go undetected for a while. Send another owl one from the school perhaps from now on. Just to be safe. Another note will come to you after you have completed the second task. Write me to let me know how the second task goes! Always watching out for you._

_ Sirius Black_

Sirius attached the note to the owl in the house. The owl flew off towards England. They wouldn't expect a response for a few days. Now all they could do was sit and wait.

(At Hogwarts a few days later)

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting at the Gryffindor table eating their breakfast. Suddenly a strange owl swooped down and dropped a sealed piece of parchment in front of Harry. He picked it up wondering who in the world would be writing him. He opened the note and gasped. He had not expected a letter from his godfather.

"Who's it from Harry?" Hermione asked intrigued.

"Sirius," Harry replied seeing his friend's eyes go wide. She quickly snatched the note from his grasp and skimmed it over.

"I wonder what the other note will be about?" she questioned her eyes glistening with thought.

"I'm not sure but its probably something that will help me with the third task. I better get working on what the second one is I'll see you guys later."

(End Hogwarts)

Remus and Sirius had been sitting in the saltbox house forever. They had enough food to last them, but nothing really to entertain them. Remus had been reading all the books in the house. Sirius had originally been enchanting other objects with Remus' wand. He soon found this boring though and resigned to reading some of the books with Remus. Sirius was reading _How to Train Your Dragon _when he was interrupted by a noise. He looked over to see Remus snoring slightly in the chair. He couldn't blame his friend for falling asleep. It was getting quite boring to sit around and read factual information all day. Before he knew it he slipped into sleep along with his best friend.

Hours later Sirius woke up to the sound of the grandfather clock in the hall. He got up and checked the giant clock. 'What the hell its midnight? I didn't think that I had fallen asleep that long,' Sirius thought picking up his book again. There was nothing better to do so it was back to reading. Then something caught his eye in the corner of the room. There was a basket in the corner. Sirius walked over to it and realized that it contained a lot of very dusty yarn. Sirius went to the table and picked Remus' wand and magically cleaned the yarn. He then found a pair of knitting needles and wound the yarn around them. He cast a spell on the needles and they started to knit a scarf. 'Wait why the hell am I knitting a scarf?' Sirius suddenly thought to himself. He must be losing his sanity. Oh well anyone would lose their mind in this house.

About two weeks later after more mentally instability due to staying only in the house an owl finally arrived. It was carrying a message on its leg. Sirius quickly snatched the scroll. He unfurled it and read what the parchement had to say.

_Dear Sirius,_

_ Just finished the second task. I came in second for outstanding moral fiber. Well I'm ok a little beaten up but fine. I'll be looking for your note. Thanks_

_ Harry_

Sirius quickly took out the piece of parchment that James had given him and attached it to the owl. He sent the owl off hoping that it would reach Harry in time for the third task. 'Good luck my godson. You will be great,' Sirius thought as the owl flew off.

(At Hogwarts)

It was dinnertime in the castle a few days later and Harry had anxiously been awaiting the mysterious note that Sirius was to send him. As if on cue an owl landed at the dinner table and walked over to Harry. Harry saw a note on its leg. He took it off and unfolded it. The outside of the parchment said HANDLE CAREFULLY obviously scrawled is Sirius's hand. Harry opened the parchment and read the note. He gasped at what the note said and handed it to Hermione who was looking at him with curious eyes. She handed it to Ron after she was done reading it.

"Mate where did this come from? Is Sirius pulling your leg?" Ron asked looking at Harry.

"No I'm afraid not. That's my dad's hand," Harry said.

"You know what this means right Harry?" Hermione asked.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: so this is the last chapter for the secret. I hope you all enjoy. As always I don't own harry potter although I wish I did own a wand.**

Harry had just set down the parchment that Ron handed back to him and he looked at his toast like it was some foreign matter. He looked up and told his friends that he needed to be alone for a while. Harry ran off to his dormitory and sat down on his four poster bed. He thought about what he had just read and how that could not possibly be true. It just couldn't be. How could that even be true. Harry spent the next few hours skipping classes and rereading the note that Sirius had given him. He pondered it and then decided that he needed to look up some things for the next task which was only a short 4 weeks away.

(the next day)

"Hey there mate did you find out anything about the note yesterday?" Ron asked over breakfast.

"No I was too busy researching something for the third task. It was very interesting some of the spells I found to repel things. Just general spells you know?" Harry asked looking at his friends.

"We could practice this afternoon if you like. I know some of the most useful spells there are for deflecting things. They are all very general and very useful in mst cases, but they are very powerful," Hermione responded taking a bite of her toast.

"Sure we could practice a few of them, general spells would be helpful," Harry said looking into his glass of pumpkin juice. There was a knot forming in his stomach for the last task and he couldn't quite make out why.

He and Hermione met after class that day and started to practice the spells that she had written down. Some were very simple and others proved not so simple, for Harry at least.

"NO NO NO Harry. You move your wrist 47 degrees COUNTER clockwise not clockwise," Hermione said correcting him for the hundredth time on the same spell.

"Can we give it a rest Hermione it is not like the task is tomorrow," Harry asked not wanting to break his arm by flicking it too many different ways. She haughtily agreed that they could stop for the day and both of them headed back to Gryffindor Tower to work on some schoolwork.

(Sirius)

Sirius and Remus were sitting in the house eating some of their food. Sirius was worried and had to keep being reassured that Harry had gotten the note and that everything was going to be alright with the third task.

"Sirius, seriously would you stop pacing and sit down and eat your dinner like a normal wizard," Remus said one night as Sirius quickly paced the house. He was nervous though.

"I can't seem to calm down. There is something nagging at me, Remus. Something really bad is going to happen to Harry in this last task and I don't know what it is. I just feel like there isn't something right about this whole thing. And I can't help him in any way. Only a few know that I am truly innocent."

"Harry will be fine. You have heard what he has been through. He vanquished Voldemort when he was a baby and did it again in his first and second years at school. If you are worried about him running into Voldemort I wouldn't be. And if he does he will be able to handle it, Sirius," Remus calmly explained sipping on some water.

"I want to help him he is my godson after all," Sirius said, "He must be nervous as hell."

(Hogwarts)

"I'm nervous as hell," Harry said over breakfast. I was exactly two weeks until the third task was to begin and Harry felt something was off.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked knowing that something was off with her friend that morning.

"Have either of you felt that something is off about this. About the whole thing. Me being in the Triwizard tournament. It feels kind of eerie you know?" Harry asked looking at his two friends. Ron nodded before responding.

"Yeah, Harry, I have. And to be quite honest with you this whole thing has been messed up for everyone not just you. You even had Dumbledore stumped at how you got into the tournament and he is the greatest wizard that ever lived. If there wasn't that stupid binding magic contract thing they have then you wouldn't even be allowed to compete. So yeah the whole thing is fishy," Ron answered Harry. He was worried too. Worried that after this competition he may not have a best friend anymore. And that scared Ron to death.

"Well, Harry, Ron is right. All of this is a bit fishy, but with a bit more practice you will be brilliant I am positive," Hermione said as she smiled at Harry. She shot a quick look over to Ron and they exchanged a silent word. They had both been thinking the same thing. This task was designed to test people of a more advanced magic level and Harry was not quite there yet and the only way it seemed he managed to survive these tasks was on luck. He was going to need a lot of it for this one. They hoped it would be enough.

The weeks passed on and Harry and Hermione reviewed spells together after lessons and worked to find some new ones that may be of use. Harry also spent a million hours in the library just staring at the old note that his godfather had given him. He still couldn't believe what the parchment said. He knew one thing though. If his fishy feeling was right this piece of parchment would come in great handy during the next task. He folded it up and put it back in his pocket walking out towards the grounds ready for some fresh air. On his way down he ran into Hermione.

"Were you looking at the parchment again, Harry?" she asked politely knowing very well what her friend had been up to. She worried that he looked so much at that, but like Harry she knew that if the feeling was right this would be a great advantage.

"Yeah I was, Hermione. I think it is going to come in handy during the third task. I have this feeling that it might happen," he said looking at her.

Soon the day was upon them. The day of the third and final task. Harry's heart was racing. He was nervous of not what was going to happen, but what could potentially happen. He gulped as they faced the maze that they were told they had to go into. He really didn't want to go into those bushes. He had no choice now. When Dumbledore ushered them in Harry stepped into the maze and everything was silent. He didn't like this creepy silence that was surrounding him. It was all too familiar. That dead silence right before something bad is to happen to you. He was waiting for something anything to attack him when Krum sprung around the corner. He didn't look himself though. His eyes were hazy and Harry ducked out of the way before any harm came to him. He heard a scream somewhere in the distance and decided to go find out who it was considering he didn't want to find the Triwizard Cup and become a legend. For some reason that didn't appeal to him in the slightest or at least it didn't tonight. That was something that had been weighing on his mind. He had wanted to win so badly for the first two tasks and now that victory was within his reach he didn't really feel like winning at all. The students and the fans that supported him though were counting on him to win and he had to for their sake. He went over and saw Fleur and sent up sparks for her. He dashed off then in search of the Triwizard cup. He went off running and met Cedric along his way. They were talking a bit and then saw the cup both dashed towards it and when they got there Cedric insisted that harry take it with him so that they would both be champions. They each grabbed a cup only too late to find out it was turned into a portkey as they were whisked away somewhere else. As they landed Harry realized with horror that they were in the graveyard from his nightmare. He urged Cedric to go back, but Cedric would not go. Soon though they found out that Harry's feelings about something bad happening were right. An evil was here. They had just seen Wormtail come out when Cedric was struck dead by him. Harry was then imprisoned and then after having his arm cut and seeing Voldemort come back to life he was silent. Just thinking about everything that had happened.

'Please don't let this be the end of me too,' Harry thought to himself knowing that he didn't want to die. Just then Voldemort put his foot on Cedric's face. Harry's blood ran with fire. That was a disrespect to Cedric. Harry made himself known once again by yelling at Voldemort to stay off of his friend. Voldemort came over and released Harry. He told him to get up so that they could duel.

"Get up I want to see you die in front of me," Voldemort hissed.

"I know who you are," Harry spat back. Voldemort laughed a deep dark laugh.

"Everyone knows who I am Harry Potter."

"Who you are now. Not who you used to be. I've learned the truth. My grandmother. I have learned about her and in turn learned about you."

"Grandma can't save you now Harry. Only you can do that," Voldemort said as his face showed a hint of fear. 'Has the boy really found out?' he wondered to himself.

"Yes and I will defeat you great-uncle Tom."

**A/N: SO I hope you enjoyed that. I am very sorry it took me two years to update. If there is anything you would like me to write or read for you feel free to PM!**


End file.
